Friend as Fairy and Brave as the Tail!
by Hika-chan Aizawa
Summary: Masuknya sekelompok anggota baru di Fairy Tail,tak ada yang menyangka bahwa itu awal datangnya masalah yang sangat besar.Dark Guild,Zeref,Acnologia,Fairy Tail diambang kehancuran dan termasuk masalah sebagian anggota mulai menyadari perasaan mereka saat sedang ada masalah!Menguji kuatnya persahabatan!Akankah masalah mereka terselesaikan dengan baik?First fic,ALL PAIR!(Read?)


**Minna-san perkenalkan Hika-chan adalah Author baru ^^ . Hika-chan ingin mempersembahkan fic pertama dan perdana Hika ke fandom ini^^ Hika harap semuanya tidak keberatan^^ . Semoga fic ini disenangi^^ Hope you Like it^^**

**Yosh, Hika akan memulai First Fic ini, Semoga kalian suka fanfic ini^^**

* * *

**Disclaimer : Mashima Hiro-san^^**

**WARNING! Typo, aneh, gaje, Flat, dll…**

* * *

"Kau harus bisa… Menghancurkan Fairy Tail dari dalam…" Ucap pria bertubuh tinggi seraya berbicara pada gadis yang sedang duduk malas di atas sebuah sofa berwarna merah pekat. Gadis itu menatapnya datar lalu mendengus kesal.

"Sudah ku katakan, itu adalah hal yang mudah! Apa kau masih belum mengerti?" Balasnya kasar, ekspresinya masih sama, datar. Pria itu tertawa hambar lalu berjalan pelan ke arah gadis yang kini sudah memperbaiki cara duduknya.

"Musnahkan, kalau gagal… Kau yang akan ku musnahkan!"

"Ishh… Iya iya!" Gadis itu melangkah dan ketika hendak membuka pintu, ternyata ada orang lain yang membuka pintu itu terlebih dulu. Pintu yang sudah terbuka menampakkan gadis yang lainnya.

"Gomen! Aku terlambat!" Ujar Gadis itu meminta maaf, nafasnya masih belum teratur.

"Aku akan memberi tau mu tugas kita diluar, ayo" Ajak gadis tadi menarik temannya yang baru datang keluar dari tempat itu. Pria tadi tertawa pelan lalu memperbaiki kaca matanya yang sedikit bergeser dari tempatnya.

"Kalian memang dapat diandalkan… Kheh… Siap-siap saja untuk musnah… FAIRY TAIL!"

* * *

**V**

**V**

**Friend as Fairy and Brave as the Tail!**

**V**

**V**

* * *

Seperti biasa, Fairy Tail ribut tak menentu. Ada yang sibuk dengan minumannya, bertengkar sana-sini dan lain-lain. Mari kita lihat secara men-detail.

"Oi kau menginjak kakiku, Stripper!" Teriak lelaki berambut merah muda pada rivalnya yang berambut raven. Rival-nya itu memperlihatkan wajah emosinya lalu berbalik marah padanya.

"Aku tidak menginjak kakimu yang ber-kudis itu Flamehead! Kau yang menginjakku dengan kaki batumu itu!"

"Jaga ucapanmu, Beruang Kutub!"

"Aku yang menginjak kaki kalian, Gihee"

"GAJEEL!"

"Huh… Lagi-lagi mereka seperti itu" Ucap gadis pirang sambil meminum jus jeruknya sedikit, gadis berambut biru yang berada di sampingnya tertawa kecil.

"Inilah yang namanya Fairy Tail, Lu-chan! Aku yakin sebentar lagi Erza aka—" Belum sempat gadis itu menyelesaikan kata-katanya, sudah terdengar suara pukulan maut di belakangnya sehingga kadua gadis itu pun melihat ke sumber suara.

"Ka-Kami tidak bertengkar kok! Aye sir!" Balas 3 lelaki itu serentak kepada sang titania. Wanita berambut merah itu menghela nafas pelan lalu kembali ke tempat duduknya dan menikmati kue-nya dengan tenang.

"Kalian kena marah lagi *Hic*!" Ujar gadis bernama Cana sambil meminum minuman kesayangannya. Di sisi lain, ada gadis imut bernama Wendy sedang berbicara dengan Mira dan Lisanna. Happy yang sedang sibuk memberikan ikannya pada Charle dan lain-lain.

BRAAAK! CCKAAA!

Sebagian isi dari Guild sudah tak berbentuk lagi, berawal dari lelaki berambut Raven bernama Gray memukul Natsu dan Natsu membalasnya, Gajeel datang dan ikut dalam perkelahian mereka. Mereka berkelahi dengan sihir yang mereka punya, tak sengaja mendorong Elfman. Elfman membalas akan tetapi yang kena pukulannya adalah kue Erza sehingga… dan akhirnya ya… Satu Guild menjadi ribut.

Tiba-tiba suara pintu yang terbuka lebih tepatnya di dobrak berhasil membuat se-isi guild menjadi diam dan melihat ke arah pintu. Tampak 3 gadis dan 3 laki-laki se-umuran Wendy sedang berdiri disana. Pakaiannya sudah cukup rusak dan rambutnya sudah acak-acakan, tampilan mereka seperti musuh bagi Fairy Tail.

Semuanya berubah posisi menjadi siap menyerang kecuali 6 orang yang bingung melihat reaksi anggota Guild sihir nomor satu ini. Erza sudah me-requip pakaian terkuatnya, Natsu sudah mengeluarkan api dari tangannya dan begitu juga yang lainnya kecuali satu wanita yang sedang membersihkan gelas dengan santainya. Wanita itu menghentikan pekerjaannya lalu berjalan pelan ke arah pintu dan kemudian tersenyum.

"Ada yang bisa kami bantu?" Tanya-nya dengan sopan, salah satu di antara sekelompok orang itu melangkah ke depan dan membalas senyuman Mira.

"Kami ingin bergabung dengan Fairy Tail!" Balasnya dengan senyuman yang tak kalah manisnya, teman-temannya yang ada dibelakang juga ikut tersenyum. Semua anggota Fairy Tail diam, tetap pada posisi.

"Apa kalian ini penyihir dari Guild lain yang berusaha—" Ucapan Erza terpotong oleh anak laki-laki teman gadis tadi yang juga ikut maju satu langkah dari posisi awal.

"Kami ini adalah penyihir yang masih belum mempunyai guild jadi bisakah kami bergabung dengan Fairy Tail?" Balasnya dengan senyuman atau lebih tepatnya grins miliknya. Semua anggota Fairy Tail lega dan kembali ke aktifitas masing-masing.

"Tentu saja! Silahkan masuk!" Mira menarik tangan gadis yang ada dihadapannya menuju lantai atas yang lebih tenang, sedangkan temannya yang lain hanya mengikuti.

"Bisakah kalian memperkenalkan diri dari atas sini?"

"Y-Ya…"

Mira berjalan munuju tangga lalu berteriak hingga semuanya diam mendengarkan dan menoleh ke lantai atas. 6 orang itu terlihat gugup karena di suruh untuk memperkenalkan diri di atas sana di hadapan banyak orang.

"P-Perkenalkan namaku Vilea Kalaine… Sihirku—" Perkataan gadis itu terpotong oleh sorakan laki-laki yang ada di sampingnya, laki-laki itu berjalan ke depannya lalu mengukirkan Grins miliknya.

"Namaku Rico! Aku adalah seorang Akhtra Slayers Listrik! Salam kenal!" Ucap laki-laki itu semangat. Lucy yang ada di bawah memperhatikan Grins laki-laki itu, kalau diperhatikan mirip dengan grins khas milik Natsu…pikirnya.

"Namaku adalah Wara, aku adalah Akhtra Slayers Air" Ujar laki-laki yang lainnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang sedang ia baca, buku itu selalu ia pegang tak pernah lepas dari tangannya.

"Namaku adalah Leafon, aku adalah Akhtra Slayers Daun" Kata laki-laki yang terakhir dengan santai, tak peduli walaupun ia sedang ada di hadapan banyak orang.

"N-Namaku adalah… um… Kirea… Aku adalah seorang Akhtra Slayers tanah… Yoroshiku Onegaisimasu! Sumimasen!" Ucap gadis berambut coklat sambil membungkuk membuat semuanya heran. Dan yang terakhir, gadis berambut putih itu maju ke depan dan tersenyum lembut kepada semua yang ada disana

"Namaku adalah Yuri, Akhtra Slayers cahaya. Yoroshiku!"

"Wah… Baru kali ini Fairy tail mendapat anggota baru langsung se-banyak ini!" Ungkap Gray takjub. Natsu meloncat dan berdiri di atas kepala Gray lalu mengukirkan Grins khas miliknya.

"Namaku adalah Natsu! Dragon Slayers api! Salam kenal!" Sapa Natsu ramah yang kemudian terjatuh karena Gray menarik kakinya ke bawah.

"Namaku adalah Gray, penyihir es! Salam kenal kalian semua!"

"Aku adalah Lucy, penyihir arwah!"

"Erza Scarlet, aku adalah—" Ketika Erza hendak melanjutkan perkenalannya, terdengar Natsu dan Gray yang melanjutkannya di belakang Erza sambil berbisik-bisik yaitu 'Iblis'. Erza menendang mereka sampai terlempar ke ujung ruangan dalam keadaan menggenaskan.

"Me-Mengerikan…" Ucap Kirea tak sadar, Erza menoleh padanya sambil tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, baru kali ini ada yang begitu baik memujiku!" Balas Erza membuat semuanya sweatdrop.

"Oh ya! Tadi kalian mengatakan 'Akhtra Slayers', apa itu?" Tanya salah satu anggota Fairy Tail dengan keras hingga dapat didengar oleh semuanya. Levy naik ke tangga menuju lantai atas.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disana, kecil?"

"Aku ingin menjelaskan! Baiklah… Bolehkah aku menjelaskan tentang 'Akhtra Slayers' itu pada kalian?" Semuanya mengangguk, Levy menghela nafas pelan lalu menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Akhtra adalah burung sihir yang hidup pada zaman yang sama dengan para naga." Mendengar kata 'naga', Natsu mulai tertarik dengan pembicaraan kali ini. Natsu memperhatikan Levy dengan seksama.

"Burung itu mempunyai energi sihir di seluruh tubuhnya dan keberadaanya masih menjadi misteri. Karena para burung hilang secara tiba-tiba tanpa jejak, begitu pula para naga." Levy melepas kaca matanya, dan kembali menatap teman-teman guild nya.

"Burung itu mempunyai energi yang sama kuatnya dengan para naga akan tetapi mereka mempunyai perbedaan dengan naga. Yang pertama, Akhtra lebih mempunyai banyak sihir dibanding naga. Yang kedua, Naga mempunyai pendengaran dan penciuman yang tajam sedangkan Akhtra sama seperti manusia biasa. Yang ketiga, Akhtra mempunyai penglihatan yang sangat tajam berbeda dengan naga yang penglihatannya sama seperti manusia biasa." Guild menjadi tenang, karena ingin mendengarkan penjelasan dari Levy. Tak sadar kalau Makarov juga berada di antara mereka dan Mavis yang juga sedang berdiri di dekat sana.

"Akhtra mempunyai elemen sama seperti naga, akan tetapi elemen sihirnya terlihat jelas karena sihirnya tampak mengitari tubuhnya yang besar. Akhtra juga mengajarkan manusia yang akhirnya disebut Akhtra Slayers. Sebenarnya masih banyak lagi, tetapi aku tidak dapat menemukan informasinya di buku yang lain selain buku sejarah di perpustakaan."

"Heh.. Kheh…!" Semuanya secara serantak melihat ke sumber suara yaitu Vilea yang sibuk dengan punggungnya, tiba-tiba keluar seekor kelinci yang terbang menggunakan sayap sama seperti Happy dan duduk di atas kepala Vilea.

"Kelinci terbang?!" Sorak semuanya serentak, terkejut dengan yang mereka lihat. Kelinci-kelinci yang lain juga keluar dari masing-masing anak-anak yang ada di lantai atas itu.

"Kami kepanasan! Kalian terus menyembunyikan kami di dalam baju kalian!" Sorang salah satu diantaranya yang berbulu emas.

"Kelinci goreng…" Gumam Phanter Lily dengan mata predator. Happy yang melihat itu segera menjauh darinya. "Aku tau tatapan itu" Ucap Happy pelan.

"Ada manusia!" Teriak kelinci lain, berbulu biru muda sambil terbang berputar-putar mengelilingi kepala Rico.

"Berhentilah Ngiil!" Teriak Rico sambil memegang kepala kelinci itu untuk menghentikannya.

"Apa yang sedang terjadi?! Pertama Arthnaka Slayers, kedua kelinci goreng—salah dengar, karena Phanter Lily berdiri di dekat Natsu sehingga Natsu lebih mendengar kata-kata Phanter Lily—dan apa lagi yang akan terjadi?" Teriak Natsu panik(?). Semuanya menatap Natsu dengan sweatdrop, Lucy datang ke arahnya lalu dijitaknya Natsu.

"Kau hanya membuat keributan, Natsu! Yang benar itu Akhtra Slayers! Dan darimana kau mendapatkan kata kelinci goreng itu?" Ucap Lucy heran dengan sikap Natsu.

"Kata Akhtra Slayers itu terlalu sulit untuk dikatakan"

"Kau malah mempersulitnya, Natsu… Dan lagi, kenapa kau mengatakan kelinci goreng?" Natsu menggeleng tidak tau dan mengatakan bahwa dia mendengarnya dari seseorang. Semuanya kini menatap pada Lily yang sibuk menggumam 'Kelinci goreeeeeng…' dan sekarang semuanya sudah tau siapa yang dimaksud Natsu.

"Perkenalkan dirimu kepada teman-teman baru kita!" Suruh Vilea pada kelinci yang keluar dari dalam bajunya. Kelinci emas itu menoleh pada se-isi guild yang menatapnya.

"Namaku adalah Fair, salam kenal" Ucapnya dengan senyuman kecil di wajah mungilnya.

"Jika aku boleh ikut, namaku adalah Ngiil! Yo-nna!(kata-kata ini sering di ucapkan oleh Ngiil yang artinya sama dengan Aye Sir milik Happy. Yo-nna adalah kepanjangan dari Yo Minna)" Kelinci berwarna oren kecoklat-coklatan itu juga ikut memperkenalkan diri.

"Aku adalah Treen dan kelinci yang berwarna putih ini adalah Wafa. Salam kenal!" Kata kelinci biru muda sambil menarik tangan kelinci yang satunya lagi.

"Aku adalah Shin dan yang duduk di bahu Kirea itu adalah Era. Senang bertemu dengan kalian!" Ujar kelinci coklat sambil menunjuk kelinci yang sedang duduk di atas bahu Kirea yang berwarna pink.

"Exceed lain, huh?" Celetuk Charle pelan akan tetapi terdengar oleh Fair. Fair mengepakkan sayapnya dan terbang tepat di atas Vilea.

"Kami ini adalah Winged." Jawabnya membuat Charle terkejut karena kelinci itu dapat mendengarnya.

"Suda-sudah! Lanjutkanlah aktifitas kalian!" Seru Master Makarov yang sukses membuat anggota Fairy Tail sangat terkejut, terkejut melihatnya yang tiba-tiba ada disana walupun sebenarnya sudah sejak tadi.

"MASTER!"

"Ya, perkenalkan aku adalah—"

"Kami sudah mengenalmu Master"

"Siapa yang mengatakan kalau aku mengenalkan diri kepada kalian? Aku memperkenalkan diri pada anak-anak itu!"

"Kami juga sudah mengenalmu Master Makarov"

Akibat kata-kata itu, Makarov pergi memasuki ruangannya dengan keadaan yang suram. Semuanya kembali pada aktifitas mereka seperti biasa. Mira berjalan ke arah 6 anak itu lalu menyodorkannya sebuah stempel.

"Dimana aku harus menempelkannya?"

"Tolong di lengan kiri-ku, warna merah" Vilea mengulurkan lengannya kepada Mirajane. "Arigatou, Mira-san!"

"Di lengan kanan-ku, warna biru!" Ucap Rico dengan sangat semangat dibalas senyuman lembut Mirajane.

"Di telapak tanganku, warna hijau!—Wara-"

"Bisakah aku menempelkannya di punggung tangan kananku? Warna… Kuning…" Tanya Kirea sopan, Mira mengangguk lalu menempelkannya. "Hontou ni Arigatou!"

"Kau mengingatkan ku pada Wendy… Terlalu sopan…" Ucap Mirajane pelan. 'Hacyuuuuh!' Suara bersin terdengar dari Wendy yang sedang asyik berbicara dengan Levy.

"Tolong, di punggungku, warna putih" Kata Leafon.

"Warna merah muda di perutku…" Celetuk Yuri dengan lembut disambut anggukan Mirajane.

**##~~!~~##**

"Hoahhh! Melihat wajahmu mengingatkan ku pada si buruk rupa Gray!" Ungkap Natsu sambil memperhatikan Leafon. Rico datang dan memukul Leafon dengan keras sehingga anak laki-laki itu terjatuh dibuatnya.

"Kau memakan jatah makan siangku, Kayu Busuk!"

"Siapa yang memakan jatah makan siangmu, Tonggak Listrik!"

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak mau mengaku?! Dasar Sabit Rumput Berkarat!"

"Hei! Aku tidak melakukannya! Apa kau tuli, Turbin Listrik?!"

"Aku menyukai pertengkaran mereka, gihee!" Gajeel duduk memperhatikan perkelahian kedua laki-laki itu sambil memakan popcorn layaknya sebuah film.

"Ayo Rico! Terus hajar dia!" Sorak Natsu menyemangati Rico yang memukul Leafon dengan keras. "Yosh, aku jadi bersemangat!" Teriak Rico.

"Oi! Jangan mau kalah dengan bocah listrik itu! Terus hajar dia!" Sorak Gray yang juga menyemangati Leafon yang sedang menendang Rico dengan amat kuat.

"Rico yang akan memenangkannya, jadi berhentilah bersorak Stripper!"

"Apa kau buta? Sudah jelas Leafon yang akan memenangkannya, Batu api!"

"Apa katamu?"

"Ayo berkelahi untuk menentukan pemenangnya!"

"Ayo kita lawan dia bersama-sama, Natsu-nii!" Ajak Rico, Natsu membalasnya dengan Grins khas miliknya dan Rico pun membalasnya dengan Grins yang sama.

"Kita akan mangalahkannya, Gray-nii!" Ajak Leafon, Gray mengangguk mantap dan dimulailah perkelahian mereka. Kubu Natsu dan Rico melawan kubu Gray dan Leafon.

"Kalau terus diperhatikan… Natsu dan Rico itu cukup mirip… Terutama Grins dan matanya… Sama dengan Natsu…" Gumam Lucy pelan. Levy yang mendengarnya tersenyum jahil.

"Sebenarnya kau hanya ingin memperhatikan Natsu kan, Lu-chan?"

"CHIGAU YO!"

Wara berjalan mendekati Erza lalu duduk disampingnya. "Hai, Erza-nee." Sapanya. Erza tersenyum dan membalasnya.

"Rambut yang indah, Erza-nee…"

"Kau adalah orang ke-dua yang memujiku…"

"Siapa yang pertama?"

"Pemuda yang ada di masa kecilku…" Kata Erza memunculkan semburat tipis di pipinya. Seseorang yang menggunakan cadar yang dikenal dengan Mystogan—oleh orang diluar Fairy Tail—tersenyum lembut pada Erza.

"Aku ingin ayam pedas itu lagi, Mira-san!" Teriak Vilea sambil memakan ayam pedas teramat pedas miliknya, Mira datang membawakan 10 piring ayam itu.

"Kau sepertinya sangat menyukainya…"

"Tentu saja! Aku sangat menyukai semua hal yang berhubungan dengan pedas dan panas!" Jawab Vilea tanpa menghentikan makannya terlebih dulu.

"Biar aku membantumu membersihkan gelas-gelas ini, Mira-san" Tawar Yuri lembut dan Mira mengangguk.

"Jadi apa beda Winged dengan Exceed?" Tanya Happy kepada semua kelinci yang sedang duduk di atas meja bersamanya, Charle dan Lily.

"Sudah jelas berbeda, mereka kelinci sedangkan kita ini kucing" Balas Charle.

"Charle memang hebaaat!"

"Kelinci goreng…"

Gadis berambut coklat yang di urainya indah itu duduk di dekat Wendy dan sesekali ia memperhatikan Gray yang sedang bertarung.

"Sudah lama ya… Gray-nii…"

**##~~!~~##**

Tokk..Tok… Terdengar suara ketukan dari pintu ruangan Makarov. "Masuk" Ucap Makarov, pintu itu terbuka menampakkan Mira yang sedang tersenyum polos.

"Anggota baru kita sangat mengasyikkan! Beberapa diantara mereka berhasil merobohkan dinding sebelah timur dan merusakkan seluruh meja! Kita beruntung Master!" Ucap Mira membuat Makarov pingsan seketika. Nampak satu persatu rambut Makarov mulai rontok.

"Ada apa Master? Terlalu senang?" Tanya Mira polos.

* * *

**Vilea : Berambut Blonde panjang diikatkan ke belakang, sebagian disisakan di depan dan mempunyai iris berwarna biru muda yang indah. Winged miliknya bernama Fair yang merupakan Kelinci betina.**

**Rico : Berambut oren ke merah-merahan, matanya sama seperti Natsu dan Winged miliknya bernama Ngiil yang merupakan kelinci jantan.**

**Leafon : Berambut hijau pekat, iris karamel dan mempunyai Winged bernama Treen yang merupakan Kelinci Jantan.**

**Wara : Berambut donker, iris hitan tidak terlalu pekat, memakai kacamata, punya Winged bernama Wafa yang merupakan kelinci jantan.**

**Kirea : Berambut coklat yang dibiarkan tergerai indah se-pinggang, iris emerald, punya Winged bernama Era yang merupakan kelinci betina.**

**Yuri : Berambut putih sebagian poninya di ikat ke atas yang menyisakan anak rambutnya panjang rambutnya sepinggang, iris emas, punya winged bernama Shin yang merupakan Winged betina.**

* * *

**Wahhh! GOMENNASAI! Pada fic pertama dan Chapter pertama ini kepanjangan! Gomen kalau kurang jelas dan Gaje karena ini baru pertama kalinya… Mohon dukungannya^^ Hontou ni Arigatou karena sudah mau membaca fic gaje milik Hika ini^^ Arigatou buat semuanya^^ Apa lebih baik Hika delete aja ya?**

**Hika akhiri…**

**Review, please?**


End file.
